Dating Shaw
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: A typical date but not really a date between Root and Shaw


**Disclaimer: I wish. Sadly though I don't own them.**

Sameen Shaw was bored. That in itself was quite a dangerous scenario-Shaw plus boredom usually equalled bad, violent, bloody things but to make matters worse not only was Shaw bored she was _armed_. Not that it was unusual for her to be armed: Shaw with a weapon was like Root with a computer, they went hand in hand but Shaw was bored, armed and forced to play undercover matchmaker at a company responsible for the most used matchmaking app and it was not a good combination. Add in a rather handsy boss who just happened to be their current number and it was a recipe for disaster. Surely Finch must have realised that by now but her comm remained silent, indicating he either didn't realise or wasn't bothered by her current predicament. Unfortunately the number just _had_ to be the victim; an angry couple were out for blood, more specifically his and it was her job to protect him although at this rate he was in more danger of her shooting him.

"Hey Sameen" a familiar voice purrs into her ear and she freezes, barely holding back the urge to pull her gun. Not that Root had surprised her. Or snuck up behind her. Or scared her. No she was just being…cautious. Yeah, that was it.

She spins in the obnoxiously uncomfortable office chair, making sure to glare at the hacker, who is currently leaning into her personal space far too much to be considered comfortable. Seeing the signature Shaw glare makes her smile widen, eyes glinting with the promise of a challenge. When the machine sent her here she had no idea just how much fun this was going to be.

"How's it going Sweetie?" she asks, her tone light.

"What are you doing here?" Shaw grinds out, her scowl deepening.

"Would you rather I go?" the hacker asks, adopting a fake wounded expression. The effect is almost immediate, Shaw's face falling into a frown and if Root didn't know any better she would say she was pouting. It looked slightly out of place on the usually stoic woman's face but she found it oddly endearing.

"Well if you're here it must be important" she says by way of an excuse but Root can see through it.

"There aren't any kneecaps to shoot I'm afraid but I'm sure we can think of something…fun to pass the time" she dares to trace a hand along the other woman's jaw before it's knocked away but she could swear she felt her lean into the touch. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking.

"Whatever" Shaw grumbles, turning back to the computer screen. She can feel Root's breath across the back of her neck as the hacker leans over her shoulder to peer at the screen.

"Do you have to do that?" she snaps. Root adopts an innocent expression, tilting her head to the side but making no move to leave her personal space.

"Do what?" she asks sweetly.

"You know damn well what" Shaw's glare has turned serious and Root knows she's reaching the end of her limit. This job must be worse than she originally thought. She can't resist making one last comment though, pushing the boundaries as she so often does.

"You know you love it" she ducks, barely avoiding Shaw's fist as she takes a swing at her.

"Now there's no need to get violent dear, it was just a suggestion" Shaw makes a noise that can only be described as a growl, her muscles tense reminding Root of Bear in combat mode. She tries in vain to hold back a smile but after a moment it breaks free. Shaw rolls her eyes not even bothering with a glare. It's progress Root thinks. As much as she wished things would progress a little faster she would take whatever Shaw was willing to give her.

"Isn't there something else you could be doing?" Shaw asks, propping her feet up on the desk.

"And miss spending time with you?" Root replies in her usual flirty tone, sitting on the corner of the desk opposite Shaw's boots.

"Is that what this is?" Shaw asks. Root pauses, the question coming quite unexpectedly. They usually danced around this...thing between them, it was unusual for either of them, Shaw in particular to call it out. Root wondered how to answer without scaring her away. As tough as the former assassin was any hint of something that remotely resembled feelings was enough to send her running for the hills.

"I don't know Sam, is it?" she replies eventually, figuring that leaving Shaw to decide for herself is the best option.

"I suppose" Shaw says and even though her tone remains neutral, as if she doesn't care Root knows better and it takes all of her willpower not to smile.

Progress indeed.


End file.
